Fangs And Bones
by Kid Buu 619
Summary: The daughter of a traitor. An heiress shunned. A monstrosity with a dark lineage. Together, these three monsters in their own right with show the Elemental Nations that they don't know what they have just unleashed upon themselves. their names: Natsumi Hebi, legacy of Orochimaru. Inuko Inuzuka, owner of the Lycan Kekkei Genkai. And KuroOni Kaguya, legacy of Corypheus. OC/Harem
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Asylum in Iwagakure

 **Otogakure: Five years after Kyubi attack**

In an underground lab surrounded by three scientists stands a tube with a young dark skinned boy with white hair and two red dots on his forehead. He is wearing a dark gray shirt with black shorts and steel toe combat boots. The weirdest thing about him is more than likely the red crystals growing out of his facial features. One of the strange red crystals was jutting out of the left side of his chin and another was sticking out of the right side of his forehead, resembling a type of demonic horn. At first glance, it would look like the young boy is asleep. But in actuality, the boy is in a cryogenic hibernation. Now it was time for him to wake up. His name? Well, that is something only people he trusts knows that information.

"When do you think he will wake up?" one of the scientists asked.

"Not for another few days, at least. Hey, did you what happened in Konoha? The Hokage banished the Jinchuriki," the second scientist replied.

Unknown to the three scientists, the young boy opened his left eye. Revealing a dark brown pupil with a blood red slit sclera. He then opened his right eye, revealing a red pupil with a white slit sclera. It was what the third scientist said that had his full attention.

"That girl has been through enough. When will those villagers realize that she is not the demon that she's holding?" he wondered. When he got no response, he looked over his shoulder and was shocked at what he saw. The young boy tore open the neck of the first scientist and was now feasting on the brain of the second. When he looked up to the remaining person in the room, he leaped and in mid-flight bones hardened by massive amounts of calcium formed by growing out of his skin and impaled the third scientist before he could even scream.

After the scientist fell over dead, the young boy willed his sword-like bones back into his body without a single scar on his body while doing so. He then turned his mismatched eyes to a file. A file labeled classified in bold red letters. The young boy opened said file to take a glance, and when he saw a picture of a young girl around his age with long black hair in twin pigtails and bright yellow eyes with purple tear marks he closed the file. Then he ran out of the laboratory, killing everything in his way leaving a gruesome trail of blood, gore and missing limbs in his wake. All with only one name replaying in his mind.

' _Natsumi-sama_ '

 **Forest: 5 miles north of Konohagakure**

"Are they still following us, Inuko?" the young girl from the photo asked her longtime friend. Inuko Inuzuka is a young five year old girl with wavy brown hair that spiked around her forehead and had bangs framing her face stopping at her chin.

"No, we're fine for now Natsumi," Inuko said to her now only friend as they stopped to catch their breath after finally outrunning the ignorant villagers that were armed with torches and pitchforks.

But then a twig snapped. Yelling could be heard, and a small exotic light purple furred wolf came running toward the two resting children. The young girls were in shock wondering how the villagers caught up with them so quickly.

"They are this way," a chunin sensor shinobi said pointing at the trail the young girls have taken.

"Finally, the demon and its mind controlled fiend die today!" a random civilian said as the now lynch mob went to look for their prey.

' _I can't catch a break with these people!_ ' Natsumi thought as she reminded herself what had happened to lead up to now.

Flashback

 _Natsumi was called to the Hokage Tower by the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. A man who demanded respect with the way he carried himself. The Kami no Shinobi as he was called after fighting in all three Shinobi World Wars and training the Legendary Sennin known as Tsunade Senju, Orochimaru and Jiraiya of the Slug, Snake and Toad contracts respectively. But now, he had to give some very bad news to this young girl who had nothing to do with the Kyubi attack other than being its jailor as she was a pariah all throughout Konoha._

" _Natsumi, I tried everything in my power to stop this from happening but I'm afraid that the council has deemed you unsafe to be in the village and voted to banish you and won. I'm sorry but you can never step foot into Konohagakure ever again. Please forgive this old man for not being able to secure your safety here. I was able to get you time to pack your belongings before you left tomorrow. But that was it. Again, I'm so sorry." The Sandaime sadly said to the young girl._

 _Natsumi then snapped as her mask fell apart and she started bawling her eyes out. Tears and snot streaming down her face as she thought that now she was banished, she could never be Hokage. At that moment Natsumi did the thing she did best. She ran home not caring if the villagers saw her crying. They had finally won. The villagers destroyed her hopes and dreams without a care in the world._

 _As she got to her apartment, she heard someone crying in her home. As Natsumi walked in, she saw Inuko on her bed weeping with the light purple furred wolf whimpering by her side._

" _Inuko-chan, what are you doing here?" Natsumi asked wondering why her friend was crying._

" _My Kaa-chan sold my soul to the Shinigami and I won't go to him! I won't lose my only friend and emotions!" Inuko yelled as she realized who she was talking to. "Natsumi-chan, what happened to you? You have tear stains on your cheeks" Inuko asked worried that her friend had been hurt again by the villagers. Natsumi then broke down in tears again as she told her friend what had happened in the Hokage Tower._

" _I have an idea, let's run away here and never come back together!" Inuko stated as she tried to cheer her friend up. "Ayane here should help us try to get away from here. Won't you, girl?"_

 _The wolf now named Ayane yipped in excitement as the two girls grabbed everything that was of some value to them. For Inuko, it was copies of Inuzuka clan techniques and storage scrolls filled with cooked meat. Natsumi on the other hand simply grabbed her snake head wallet which had all the ryos she saved up since getting her apartment six months ago. After they had everything they needed, they ran to the village gates and never looked back to see the forming mob behind them._

Flashback end

"I found them!" a civilian shouted as he spotted the two girls and wolf.

The two young girls were then surrounded by civilians and random shinobi and kunoichi. They did the most natural thing in this situation. They screamed for help knowing nobody would help them at all. Oh, how wrong they were.

The young boy then heard a very loud scream that caused a murder of birds to scatter into the sky.

' _Natsumi-sama. Please hold on just a little bit longer_ ' the young boy thought as he sprinted toward the direction of the screams.

At that time

Ayane was doing everything a young wolf cub could do to protect her masters as she scratched and bit various civilians until a chunin konoichi threw a kunai at the wolf and landed right in her neck.

"Ayane, noooo!" Inuko exclaimed as her companion started to bleed out. The mob used that opening to close in on the two girls but just before anything could be done. A demonic voice echoed through the forest.

" **Let them go.** "

The civilians were then frozen in place as the owner of the voice stepped out from a thick bush. They were instantly scared as they saw a young boy with weird glowing red crystals growing out of his face. The shinobi around them then laughed as they thought the boy was no real threat to them. One arrogant chunin stepped from the crowd and told the boy, "Go back home to your mommy and daddy you freak before they realize you're not in the mental asylum" As he laughed out loud at his own joke, he looked in the boy's direction as his vision was now sideways. As he moved his eyes he then saw his own body with no head as that was the last thing he saw before finally dying. The boy then disappeared at the speed of light but if you listened closely, you could hear him sing a song.

" **When the fires, when the fires have surrounded you"**

Five other civilians were decapitated then three ninja lost both of their arms.

" **With the hounds of Hell coming after you"**

Six more ninja lost their legs and ten civilians lost their eyes.

" **I've got blood, I've got blood on my name"**

" **When the fires, when the fires are consuming you"**

The rest of the civilians tried to run to safety, but to no avail as they were promptly beheaded by a sharp edged bone boomerang.

" **And your sacred stars won't be guiding you"**

By now, all the civilians were killed in gruesome ways. The four remaining ninja, three shinobi one konoichi.

" **I've got blood"**

Two shinobi had their neck sliced open.

" **I've got blooood"**

The last shinobi was run through with a bone sword. The remaining ninja, a chunin kunoichi slipped and fell backwards. Sliding back on her hands and feet, she pleaded with the young boy.

"Mercy" she squeaked.

She would get none as she lost her arms, legs and then her head.

" **Blood on my name"**

The young boy finished his song then looked back at the now traumatized two girls who were hugging each other afraid that they were next to be killed by this strange boy. What they did not expect was the boy to start bowing with his head to the ground.

"Natsumi-sama. Forgive me for being late. I was behind the schedule that I was given" the young boy said. But as he looked over to Inuko, he snarled **"Inuzuka."** He had said the name with so much hate, it felt like bile in his mouth.

The boy then stood ready to run the Inuzuka girl through, but before he could start his sprint, Natsumi stood in front of her friend. "I won't let you kill my friend. I don't care who you are or how you know me, I won't let you kill Inuko-chan!" Natsumi exclaimed in defense of her only friend in the world. The young boy looked in shock that his assigned charge was protecting a member of THAT clan.

Then he looked at her again. He saw fright, vulnerability, and loss. Then he smirked as he replied, "I was assigned to protect you by your Tou-san."

Natsumi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she heard what he said. ' _My tou-san is alive?! But I'm an orphan!_ ' She then yelled, "Who is my Tou-san? Why did he leave me? Why didn't he come back for me? D-did he love me?" She stuttered the last question afraid of the answer.

The young boy sighed and answered "He left because he is in everyone else's eyes, a traitor to his country. He couldn't come back for you or else he would've been executed. Now I can't tell you who he is but he wants you to know that he loves you very much."

Natsumi's eyes watered at hearing her father loves her but upset that she can't know his name. Inuko walked over to Ayane who died a savior's death. As she wept over her fallen companion, the young boy walked over to her sat down and said, "I can revive her for you if you want me to."

Inuko looked at the boy in shock that just a few minutes ago wanted to kill her all because she was an Inuzuka, something she had to find out later, now offering to revive Ayane. The young girl nodded her head and the boy stood up and put the wolf cub in his arms. The young boy chanted a phrase in an unknown language and as he was doing so, more red crystals emerged from his arm, engulfed the young wolf, and then shattered.

The wolf was now stirring and when she opened her eyes, she looked at the young boy and yipped happily. The young boy smiled as he set her down and Inuko hugged him while whispering thank you into his shirt.

' _Is she the one I'm supposed to spare, Kaa-san?_ ' the boy thought to himself. Then he heard rustling from a great distance away. He rounded up Natsumi and Inuko and Ayane then said, "Hold on to me tightly, okay?" They nodded and after that, he performed a long distance **Shushin.**

 **Tetsu no Kuni Ten minutes away from Iwagakure**

The young boy and two girls plus wolf landed on a rocky terrain that was only recognizable in Tetsu no Kuni. The young boy looked around and saw that they were safe for now. Then he looked over his shoulder and chuckled as he saw the two girls he just saved hunched over vomiting their lunch.

The young boy sighed and said, "Let's set up camp here tonight or else we will freeze to death." The two girls nodded and went to gather some sticks while the boy went to find dinner for the three of them and dinner for the wolf cub.

 **Nighttime**

As the three children were huddled by the campfire eating deer meat and Ayane was eating some of the meat given to her by her master, Natsumi then remembered something and asked Inuko, "Why did you come with me, Inuko? The reason you gave was that your Kaa-san sold your soul to the Shinigami but you never explained why. What did your Kaa-san do?"

Inuko tensed up and stopped eating as tears threatened to come out of her eyes as she then remembered what had happened before she went to her friend's apartment earlier today.

Flashback

 _Inuzuka Compound_

 _Inuko had just gotten back home from her first day at the Ninja Academy with Ayane in tow when she smelled an unfamiliar scent in her home. She followed the scent to her Kaa-san's office when she saw that the door was cracked open a little and she decided to listen in._

 _Tsume Inuzuka was happy with the proposition the visitor sitting across from her had said. The person in question had black hair, the right side of his face bandaged up along with his left arm also wrapped in bandages and was wearing a white kimono and dark green pants. The visitor was Danzo Shimura, elder in the village council and secret leader to the supposedly disbanded ANBU program known as ROOT. He went to the Inuzuka clan compound to get a new recruit for his ROOT training program. The recruit in question: Inuko Inuzuka._

" _So, do we have a deal, Inuzuka-Sama?" he asked calmly._

 _Tsume nodded happily and replied "Yes, anything to get that wolf bitch I can my daughter out of this clan and you promise that she will have her memories altered to make her think that she wasn't from my clan and all thoughts involving the snake traitor's spawn will be erased as well?"_

 _Danzo then nodded his head and said "Yes, I will send ROOT agents to apprehend her from the academy once class ends in the next ten minutes. You will never see or hear from her ever again."_

 _Inuko gasped softly and then grabbed Ayane and ran toward Natsumi's apartment. Never once looking back at her now former home._

Flashback end

"Then you came there and saw me crying. That's why I wanted to go with you." Inuko finished now in tears. The young boy looked as the young Inuzuka girl started to cry when he realized that she is the one that his Kaa-san wanted him to spare. An Inuzuka who is pure of heart and has no ill will toward the other clans in the world, but also has the Lycan gene.

The young boy then said, "Your Kaa-san called you a wolf, did you ever find out why?" Inuko shook her head with tears starting to stop running down her face.

The young boy looked at her and then answered, "I think I know why. I think you have the lost Lycan gene of the Inuzuka clan."

Inuko stared at him in shock with her eyes wider than dinner plates. While Natsumi had asked, "What's the Lycan gene?"

The young boy repied, "It's also known as the Werewolf gene."

Now it was Natsumi's turn to look at her friend in shock. But the shock didn't last long as she hugged her friend tightly to calm her down and out of her self-shock.

The young boy then said, "You girls get some sleep. I'll watch the entire night so that we are safe okay?" The answer he got was a unified "Hai" in response.

 **Morning**

The two girls woke up from their slumber both rubbing the sleep out of their eyes when they smelled someone cooking. The young boy looked over and stood up with two plates of cooked meat that was leftover from the night before. The young boy said, "Eat up. We have to get to Iwagakure in a few minutes." The two girls ate up as much as they could Inuko then woke up Ayane and the three children and their wolf companion walked to the direction of Iwa and never looked back.

 **Iwa village gates**

They made it to the gates but as they were walking in, the gate guards shouted "Halt! State your business in Iwagakure." The young boy sighed and asked, "We need to see the Tsuchikage. Can you tell us where the Tsuchikage Tower is at?" The gate guard was skeptical about letting three small children see Onoki when he was busy. But shrugged it off and pointed them in the right direction for their destination.

 **Tsuchikage Tower Main office**

The Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki was not happy. He had fought in all three Shinobi World Wars, he was the only one in Iwa to have the Jinton, but now he was facing his greatest foe since the Yondaime Hokage: paperwork.

He was about to destroy it when his intercom went off and his secretary said, "Sir, you have three children who want to speak to you in your office. The young boy with them said for you to call your council as well. He makes it seem like the information he has is very valuable."

Onoki sighed and replied, "Send them to the council chambers. I'll send word to the council elders and be there myself in a few minutes." He then turned off his intercom then looked back at the stack of paper. "You live for another day. But mark my words, I WILL find a way to defeat you!" The short old man then cackled then cried out in pain, "Ah, my back!"

 **Iwa council chamber**

The two Iwa council elders were a pair of young shinobi and kunoichi that were married a few years now. The kunoichi had short pitch black hair, pale skin and sky blue eyes. She was dressed in a black zip-up leather outfit that showed off her lovely curves and black combat boots.

Her husband on the other hand, just wore an open brown trench coat with dark brown pants. His hair was blonde and he had dark brown eyes.

The elders' names were Selene and Michael Corvin respectively. They vowed that they would protect the Tsuchikage with their immortal lives. Because unknown to the public, these two were a mix between vampire and lycan, known as Hybrids.

As the Tsuchikage Onoki walked in to take his seat in between the two immortals, he motioned for the door, gesturing the visitors to come in now.

When the door opened, they were greeted with a young girl and her wolf, another young girl who looked like she could use a lot of sun, and a young boy with red crystals growing out of his face. The elders were curious on where the boy came from. But were also wondering where the two girls were from as well.

"Well, tell us who you are and why you requested an audience with me" Onoki said.

Inuko stepped forward and said "My name is Inuko Inuzuka. This wolf is my companion Ayane. The girl next to me is my only friend Natsumi. We came from Konoha seeking shelter."

Natsumi stepped forward next and continued "My name is Natsumi. As Inuko said, she is my only friend in the world. We were not treated well in Konoha to the point that we were almost killed by a mob before we got here."

Both the elders and Onoki looked at the two girls in shock. They heard that Konoha was the nicest village as well as the most powerful in all the Elemental Nations. To hear that these two were mistreated in their now former home village was completely confusing. They then turned to the young boy who had not said anything at all. The young boy seeing that all eyes were on him, decided to step forward and say his piece and some of his story.

"My name is KuroOni Kaguya. My mother was a Kaguya heiress before the bloodline purges in Kiri when an Inuzuka named Kaiba led the Kiri loyalists to our home and killed her. My father was the original holder of my other Kekkei Genkai. The red crystals on my face are called Red Lyrium. My father was the first to have this because he was part human and part demon from the Western Lands known as Thedas. He died in battle before I was born. But from what my Kaa-san told me, his name was Corypheus. I saved these two from being killed but they are also hiding something." The now named KuroOni then pointed at Inuko, "She holds the pure-heart Lycan gene of the Inuzuka" then he pointed at Natsumi. "She holds the soul of the Kyubi sealed in her navel. But she was never to know this."

Natsumi stood there in shock at what she just learned. She held the soul of the Kyubi. Then she remembered, "But the Yondaime's son holds the Kyubi right?" That got the Tsuchikage's interest because he never knew that Minato had a son. KuroOni then turned to her and said, "Wrong. He holds only the chakra. Which won't work properly at all without the soul. It is just very evil uncontrollable chakra." KuroOni then turned his attention back to the council. "We seek asylum in your village and wish to attend the Iwa shinobi academy to serve under your orders, Tsuchikage-sama."

Onoki thought about this decision very long. On one hand, he had a jinchuriki, a lost bloodline and a new bloodline never heard of in the Elemental Nations. On the other hand, two of the kids came from Konoha, which Iwa civilians hate with a passion. But, the three children could also go to another village if he said no. His answer was clear. "I shall grant all three of you asylum. As long as you stay loyal to Iwagakure you will be welcomed here in open arms. If you give me a reason to regret my decision, you will all be publicly executed. Am I clear?" All he got was a unison of "Hai, Tsuchikage-sama!" Onoki nodded. "Good. Now all you need is an apartment then you are free to go." They then chose their new home which was in the shinobi part of Iwa. Then the three kids walked out of the tower with smiles on their faces.

 **Iwa main marketplace**

As the three new friends were walking to their new home together, they smelled something that was being cooked to perfection. They followed their noses and when they got to the source, they were outside of a restaurant called Iwa's Pizzeria. They walked in and were greeted by a rotund man that stood at over six feet and had a receding hairline. "Welcome to Iwa's Pizzeria. My name is Domino Kenshin. How may I serve you?" The three children looked at the overhead menu behind him in astonishment. They never saw this type of food in their entire lives. It was then that they made their order. Domino Kenshin wrote down their order and repeated it back to them. "So, you young kids want one medium pepperoni and sausage, one medium bacon and pineapple, and one medium pepperoni, bacon and anchovies?" the three children nodded. "Well, this is where I tell you your price but you three look new around here. So I'll give you these first three orders on the house." After the pizza was finished cooking, the three children had their respective pizzas. Inuko with the pepperoni and sausage, Natsumi with the bacon and pineapple, and KuroOni with the bacon, pepperoni and anchovies. All three kids took one bite into their pizza, and they didn't stop until they were done.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Infiltration

 **Konoha the next day**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a kind and caring man who was respected by his soldiers and during the 2nd and 3rd Shinobi World Wars had earned the moniker Kami no Shinobi. He had tanned skin with liver spots on his face and head with grey hair and goatee from age. He also had many bags under his eyes indicating that he did not sleep well since he was brought back into office when the Kyubi attacked five years ago when his then successor and his wife died protecting Konoha and sealing the chakra of the Kyubi into their son, Menma Namikaze the Hero of Konoha. But also sealing the soul of the monster into the daughter of his gravest mistake, his star student Orochimaru. While nobody knows how her Jinchuriki status was leaked to the public, everyone treated Menma as a prince no matter where he went. All while treating the spawn of the Snake traitor even less than the trash they toss out of their homes. Even Anko Mitarashi, the student of Orochimaru joined in on the lynch mobs that tormented the poor girl. It was under threat of demotion to Genin for five years then public execution afterwards that made her grit her teeth and stop tormenting the already then broken mind of her sensei's daughter. Now as he sits in his office right now having just left a council meeting staring at a team that he personally picked for this job. The three men and one woman can only imagine why he had a pissed off look on his facial features.

Among this team is an ANBU soldier with an Inu mask, but had gravity defying silver spiky hair. He wore the standard ANBU uniform with his tanto strapped to his left hip. He also wore black shinobi sandals along with black fingerless gloves that had metal plating guards.

The shinobi to his left had tanned skin and was dressed in the standard jonin outfit with the Konoha jonin flak jacket and wore his hitai-ate around his head in a bandana style. He had brown hair and was also chewing on a wooden senbon. His name is Genma Shinurai, one of the Yondaime Hokage's former personal bodyguards.

The third shinobi was an odd one of sorts. He wore the Jonin flak jacket proudly, but it was his hairstyle and choice of clothing that was odd. His hair was styled in a bowl cut and he had the largest eyebrows you would ever see on a man. Seriously, they look like giant caterpillers! His outfit was a green spandex jumpsuit with orange leg warmers and he wore dark green shinobi sandals. This man's name was Maito Gai. Konoha's Sexiest man alive. (In his mind, of course)

The kunoichi was a different story however. She had creamy white skin, long wavy black hair with piercing red eyes that resembled the Sharingan, but wasn't. She wore purple eye liner and blood red lipstick. Her outfit was a battle dress that stopped close to her knees and resembled a rose thorn bush. She also had bandages wrapped around her thighs and wore her chunin vest with pride. This exotic beauty is named Kurenai Yuhi. Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress and close friend to Anko Mitarashi.

These four men and woman have been called to the Hokage's office for reasons unknown.

Hiruzen sighed and took a puff from his pipe before he began. "I'm sure you four are wondering why I called you here." After receiving no answer but four nods, he continued "I have called you here because I just left a council meeting after getting news that Natsumi Hebi was banished yesterday and her friend Inuko Inuzuka joined her." He stopped for a moment to see their reactions. The masked ANBU showed no physical expression but under his mask he was stoic. The same expression was the same for the other two men but Kurenai showed fear and anger on her face. Fear that her friend's younger sister was missing and anger when she left with the 'demon bitch' as the villagers call Natsumi. The Sandaime took note of this and started again, "They were both seen leaving a spot in Hi no Kuni's many forests leaving behind almost 30 mobsters that consisted of civilians and ninja that were all killed in gruesome fashion. Our spies tell us that they were seen in Iwa this morning. If Iwa finds out who she is and what she contains, we will have a large problem on our hands with Iwa having three Jinchuriki. Inu, you will be the leader of this infiltration squad. You four are to bring back Natsumi Hebi and Inuko Inuzuka by any means necessary. Kurenai, you are to use genjutsu to detain them if they resist. Iwagakure is two hours away if you take to the trees. This is an S-rank mission. Kurenai, if you succeed in this mission I will promote you to jonin when you get back."

Kurenai was shocked by this turn of events. If she rescued these two kids, she would be promoted to jonin rank. She nodded her approval and turned to Inu. "Okay, now that we have our mission requirements, we leave in thirty minutes. Dismissed!" Inu then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. His three subordinates doing the same.

 **Iwagakure one week later**

KuroOni, Natsumi, and Inuko have just finished their first week in the Iwagakure Shinobi Academy. They were on their way back home when KuroOni looked in one direction and narrowed his eyes. He then looked at his charge and her friend and started to make signs as a coded language only they could understand if one of them were to go missing.

 _Do you sense the chakra levels over there? They are the same chakra levels that have been following us for a week now._

After KuroOni finished, Natsumi said her piece in a trembling form as if scared of who was over in that area.

 _Yeah, I feel them. But I'm scared because she's with them. The scary Genjutsu lady. Don't let her take me back there, Kuro-kun! Please!_

Inuko looked at her friend with a frown on her face. She knew that KuroOni saved them and they were indebted to him, but she truly does not believe that he can take on a Chunin level kunoichi.

 _Do you want us to warn the Tsuchikage, KuroOni-san? You could distract them while we get the DUST division over to your location._

KuroOni looked at his charge's friend and gave her a scary smirk that sent a slight shiver down her spine.

 _Alright, let's do it. I've always wanted to fight someone that could keep up with me. Let's go to that alley and then you two will henge under my youki. After that, you two will walk out first and I will have two youki enforced Kage Bunshin henge into you two and I will mislead them to training ground 67. Are you ready, you two?_

With two nods and answers of "hai" they put their plan into motion.

As the three children went to the alley and then came out, the four Konoha nin followed the three "unassuming" children to what looked like a training ground.

"Alright, Kurenai. Put them under your control," the now silver haired ANBU said as he got ready to throw off his disguise. Kurenai then went through hand seals and said the words,

 **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu**

The three children then stopped in their tracks in what looked like they were under the genjutsu. The four Konoha nin stepped forward towards the children to take them to Konoha to be slapped with enough seals that could destroy their brains if they even thought about leaving the village again, until the one child in the middle snapped his fingers and just like that, the genjutsu was shattered and two children made to look like the ones they were after disappeared in a puff of smoke. The infiltration team stood there with their eyes widened. They were tricked. By a child no less! Then the lone child chuckled.

"No one has ever had the balls to put me in a genjutsu without actually knowing they would live to tell the tale. But you four have caused me enough trouble." KuroOni then turned around to show his four would be opponents his face. The four Konoha nin were disgusted at the red crystals jutting out of his facial features, assuming that likely that he was an experiment by Orochimaru if his heterochromia eyes are anything to go by. He then made a katana out of his own bones in his arm jutting out of his skin, then as he pulled the bone shaped katana out he held it in a reverse grip towards his now enemies.

"Now, let's dance."

KuroOni disappeared as did the four Konoha Jonins and Chunin and the fight was on.

Genma rushed to the young child with a kunai in both hands and clashed with the bone katana. The two fighters held their ground, but Genma and his battle experience began to push the boy back or so he thought because as he looked down, the boy's feet were digging into the ground but unmoving from his initial spot when they clashed.

But when he looked down, KuroOni took advantage and sent a standing high kick from his position aimed at Genma's solar plexus. Genma then moved back as Inu then went through hand seals and shouted

 **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**

As he said this, a giant fireball went hurdling towards KuroOni. When he attempted to dodge, he saw that he was wrapped in trees. He then snapped his fingers to dispel the second genjutsu casted on him in enough time to dodge the fireball. He then heard a shout coming from above as he dodged Maito Gai coming down with a downwards flying kick as he screamed

 **Dainamikku Entori**

After he dodged this attack, he then had a smirk on his face and broke his bone katana as it crumbled to cinder like particles.

"What's wrong? Ready to give up and tell us where those two children are?" Kurenai cockily said as she thought that the brat would surrender. She then thought he wasn't that bad of a good looker and when he told her where the two brats were, she would petition to the Hokage to let her keep him as a human pet for her to get off on. A chuckle from the kid broke her out of her thoughts as she then heard him say,

"I'd be more worried about your teammate then me, kunoichi-san."

As soon as he finished saying that, Gai started to cough uncontrollably. Clutching his chest. It was then that the remaining three team members saw that Gai was bleeding profusely from a large gash on his chest.

KuroOni then took this as an opportunity to flare his chakra to let the Iwa shinobi know his location so that he could have some backup. He then started to walk away from them as Kurenai glared at his back and stupidly shouted,

"That stupid black haired bitch will be mine to do what I want when I kill you and drag her back kicking and screaming to Konoha where she will be slapped with enough seals to make sure she doesn't even remember her own name!"

It was that statement that made KuroOni stop in his tracks. He then released enough KI to make the temperature in the air drop forty degrees to where Kurenai could see her own breath every time she exhaled. It was then Kurenai knew, she fucked up as KuroOni turned towards her with a more demonic look as the crystals on his face turned pitch black and his eyes turned pitch black with purple slit sclera. His voice took a deeper tone as if it was demonic.

" **You were planning to do what to my charge? Can you repeat that, because I didn't quite hear you correctly?"**

Kurenai was then frozen in fear. She was so scared at that moment, that she almost didn't notice the object of her friend's misery running towards them.

"Kuro-kun! Are you okay?"

At that point in time, Kurenai rushed past KuroOni with the intent to kill the legacy of Orochimaru. She pulled out a kunai and thrust forward and the squelching sound of metal hitting flesh was heard. Kurenai had a slight smirk on her face that then turned into a look of shock as she saw Natsumi standing a few inches away from her with a look of despair on her face as she saw Inuko standing in front of her best friend with a kunai in her chest cavity and was losing blood fast. It was then that the Konoha ANBU shunshined to Kurenai and said, "We need to go, now!" and at that, the Konoha nin escaped with their lives as well with Kurenai having the one lone thought on her mind that will destroy a friendship.

' _Hana will kill me when I tell her what I just did.'_

Natsumi then fell to her knees holding her first friend in her arms with her head to her chest as she starts to bleed out fast. KuroOni looked at his charge with a sorrow look on his face. He always hated Inuzukas, but this one was completely different from the one he will always hate. Not only did he save her eight days ago, but she saved his charge. The young girl he was tasked with by her father Orochimaru to protect with his life. It was then that he gained a whole new type of respect for the young girl, even though that she was dying and as he looked up into the night sky at the full moon…

Wait, full moon?

His eyes widened as he then shouted to the Iwa nin, "Get back!" KuroOni then grabs Natsumi and while she was still crying over the loss of her friend, she was definitely not prepared for what happened next.

Inuko's corpse then started to convulse. Her body twisting and contorting in impossible positions. Then, the kunai popped out of her chest. Her hair spiked up giving it a more feral look. Her hands started to become horrifyingly bony as her nails grew to look more like claws. Her face turned into what looked like a dog's snout and her teeth turned into viscous canines. But the most noticeable change was the fact that she had white fur covering her body.

Natsumi and KuroOni couldn't believe it. Inuko Inuzuka turned into a werewolf. Due to her werewolf Kekkei Genkai, she would assume this form the first time just so she can see what she looks like in her new form. After the next full moon she will have slightly more control over when she can turn. But in eight years, she will have complete control over when she can and cannot turn. And just as quick her transformation was, she then turned back into a human. The only problem was she was now naked so her five-year-old body was on display for all of the Iwa nin to see. Luckily, they all turned around so she could have some of her decency and pride. She started to stir and open her eyes. She sat up and looked around for her friend. When she spotted her, she stood up and broke into a run and the two friends had a loving embrace. When they separated, KuroOni then walked over with his head down and handed Inuko a full body cloak and said, "You might want to put this on." As Inuko said this, wondering what he meant she decides to look down at her lack of dress. She yelped and blushed then she took the cloak and rushed to put it over her young body.

KuroOni then walked over to her and said, "I know that this might not mean much, but I'm sorry for the way I treated you since we first met." Inuko replied, "KuroOni-san, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sure you would have done the same thing in my position."

KuroOni's lips curved into a small smile.

 **Konoha Two Hours Later**

"So you mean to tell me that not only did threaten this supposed Kaguya with in your own words Kurenai-san 'drag Natsumi back here by her hair kicking and screaming but also slap enough seals on her she won't even remember her own name'?" Sarutobi asked the three remaining members of the infiltration team, Inu, Genma and Kurenai.

The reason why only they were in his office was because Gai was not present was because he is recovering in the hospital with a long cut across his chest. He will be fine, but the scar will last for the rest of his life.

Sarutobi then glared at Kurenai while emitting KI and continued, "Inu-san, Genma-san. You both are dismissed. Kurenai-san, you stay." The two aforementioned shinobi bowed and left in a swirl of leaves, leaving Kurenai to her possible punishment. Kurenai was about to speak, but Hiruzen held his hand up as if saying silence. "Yuhi-san, not only did you disobey direct orders from your superior, but you also killed the second heiress to the Inuzuka Clan." He sighed then continued, "Your punishment is you are to stay Chunin and won't be eligible for Jonin for eight years so that you can think about your actions for killing a small child that was only five. I hope you're proud of yourself," he finished with a growl. "Dismissed!" Kurenai bowed her head and said, "Hai, Hokage-sama." But as she was about to leave, the Hokage said something that will ruin her friendship with one of her friends. "Also, while we had this meeting, I informed the Inuzuka Clan Head Family of young Inuko's demise by your hand. Good night."

Kurenai then left the office. But as soon as she closed the door, she slid her back down the door with tears flowing almost uncontrollably from her eyes. She stayed there for five minutes before heading back to her apartment with tears still trailing down her cheeks.


End file.
